User talk:Brad1201
Re: Yeah you got me there, that's a good "dictatorial" picture too. Hahah :P --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 09:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I actually liked it so much that I decided to revamp a bit your article :P Check it out by yourself. Nothing was deleted, I just edited a few things, added some information I found on the articles of Wyvern and put a nice infobox like all other articles. Tell me what you think. :D --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 10:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relationships with S.R. Zhenul The Socialist Republic of Zhenul is looking for diplomatic relationships. If you are interested please reply. Thanks! Chet Pot Vatowsky - Чет Пот Ватовски - President of S.R.Z. 15:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Emm... sorry to interrupt, but User:QuentinWyvern is who you're looking for. Bradley is on holiday. Hope this helps. :) André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 15:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Resign I plan to resign from chairmanship of the ICA. Do you wish to succeed me? Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 11:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) FRP's Suggestion The Federal Republican Party of Atlantis proposes this as a symbol and/or flag for the ICA. Let us know any feedback. HolySalanianEmpire 00:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) FRP's Gratitude Thank you! Actually, it was designed by the Imperial Vexillological Society. I will give them your sentiments. HolySalanianEmpire 17:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Chamber of Deputies (2011) The Federal Republican Party of Atlantis is currently nominating candidates for the Atlantis Chamber of Deputies. Elections will occur in December. There are six seats in the Chamber, and we hope to win a majority. So far, we have two candidates, while the Social Democratic Party also has two. Pawel Dworzycki is expected to run for the Free Democratic Party, but we don't consider him much of a threat. Luckily, the left is split between the SDP & FDP and we have no shortage of support for the FRP. Will the ICA help us in this election? HolySalanianEmpire 14:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! HolySalanianEmpire 16:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Why did you put the ICA category on the Free Democratic Party's page? They're not Conservative. HolySalanianEmpire 16:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It's okay :) HolySalanianEmpire 17:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations With Varcetia Hello From Varcetia Due a brief state of inactivity, Varcetia has been unable to reply to your application for an alliance. But now we would like to accept and become a state of alliance. Thank you, Varcetia Re-Register Hey, as a friend, and as a member of the ICA, I would like to ask you to re-register at microwiki.co.cc. Our new site is awesome, and easy to use. It is still your decision, but I would like it very much if you joined us. --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 17:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I will Brad1201 17:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ban on spam My friend, it is no surprise that you have chosen to condemn my actions; numerous others have done the same. However, please use either the community portal or my talk page to express your concerns; posting them on a newsfeed has great potential to make the community feel uncomfortable. As for Parker's ban, keep in mind that it is only for a week, and that he was warned multiple times. In the future, helping other users find micronational resources should be allowed here, but due to the great controversy my position is to wait until MicroWiki becomes peaceful and cooperative, and until the criticism has been reduced greatly. Because this hasn't yet happened, I must enforce this policy with warnings and sometimes disciplinary action. Parker is a great friend of mine, but if he wishes to contribute here, he must abide by the rules. f you have any concerns or proposals for making this wiki a better place, you are encouraged to offer suggestions on the community portal or my talk page. I would love to hear your ideas. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:26, December 21, 2010 (UTC)